Dragons and Controllers II
by JudgmentDragon25
Summary: It's been months since Spyro and Cynder played a game based on their history in the past. But now, they received another gift from someone who's friends with the person whom sent them the last package. And this time, they'll be playing with the person that sent them the game online. Decided to have Selema be the gamer online in further chapters. Shoutout to Bizzleb for his story.
1. A new package

**Spyro: Hi, everyone. I'm Spyro the Dragon from the 'Legend of Spyro' and other Spyro series. I'm here to tell you about a history that me, Cynder and Sparx had. You see, someone sent an awesome package a long time ago, and we had no idea what it was. There was a thing called 'PS2' and a television, and we had no idea. And not only that, but we played the game based on our adventure when we stopped Malefor. Bizzleb is the one who did the story 'Dragons and Controllers', involving that adventure. Bizzleb, if you're reading this, you are amazing and love how you put together the stories. Oh, and if you're reading this, you should know that I happen to have a brother of my own, besides Sparx. You already know him as JudgmentDragon25, or as his friends call him 'JD'. Basically, he's going to be involved in this story, but me, Cynder and Sparx, including a special guest that Bizzleb used in his stories, are going to act as if we have no idea who JD is. Once again, I wanna give a shoutout to Bizzleb for making the best action-packed and dramatic stories he had ever done. You are the best, and I hope this will motivate you to carry on with your stories. Me and the others believed in you, even JD. Alright, I think that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the story and I hope you like it. Oh, and the disclaimer, JD doesn't own Spyro the dragon, or any characters from the game. Bizzleb owns Selema, his OC. Tell us what you think of the story and leave some reviews. If you think there are scenes you want us to improve, let JD know about it.**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder were in their room, relaxing for a while after the two, Selema and Matt saved the planet again.

"This is a nice day, isn't it Cynder?" Spyro asked at his mate.

"It sure is a nice day, Spyro." Cynder smiled at him.

It has been a long time since Spyro and Cynder had enjoyed their day with no trouble. They remembered alot of times they spend their time together. Even that one day when they played a video gamed based on their adventure. But today, they're going to have another epic time in the video game world, and it'll appear right now.

"Spyro! Cynder! A huge package just came in the front of the temple!" An excited Sparx came soaring through the temple.

"Another package?" Spyro asked. "Could it be the same package that guy sent us?"

"I don't know, Spyro." pondered Cynder.

"Well, there's only one way to find that out. Come on come on!" Sparx said as he flew off.

They followed the dragonfly out into the front of the temple. Sparx had apparently found a package that's similar to the one they got the last time.

"I wonder what's in there." The curious purple dragon said as he looked at the crate.

"Only one way to find out." Cynder came to the crate, with Spyro on the other side. Before they can open, Cynder sees a note on the side. "Here's the note."

Cynder opened the note attached to the box. It was addressed to them:

_Spyro and Cynder:_

_A friend of mine that sent you his package to you both, had told me all about you. You guys are my favorite heroes, and I'm your biggest fan._

"You hear that? We have a fan. I'm starting to like this person already as well," Cynder said.

"What else does it say," asked Spyro.

_So, me and my friend have decided to send you another gaming console, along with some games, as a token of our appreciation. We think you two will have a blast playing it. We sure did. There's more information in the crate when you open it._

_Best regards…_

_JudgmentDragon25._

Spyro looks confused at the name in the letter. "Who's JudgmentDragon25?"

"Who cares who this guy is?" Sparx said. "Let's just open it!"

"Well if this guy knows the one that sent us the last game," Spyro said. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to see what's in here."

He and Cynder each got on one side of the box. They pulled until the box was opened.

Like the last package they got, they saw a television with a gaming console. But what's different about the two, is that the television is a bit bigger than the last one, and the console is rectangular shaped, with a circle power button at the bottom, and a slot for the disc and another small slot to plug it in.

"Wow. Look at this." Spyro picks up the console. "I never seen such a thing."

"And look at these controls". Cynder grabs the two controls and inspects them in curiosity.

"I wonder what this console is." Spyro said.

"Hey," Cynder said. "There's another note."

_I see you guys are astonished by the two in the crate. You may know that huge wide thing is a wide-screen television, for better quality screening. The console you're seeing, is known as the XBOX 360. You can play online with other people around the world._

"What is it talking about," Sparx asked.

"There's more," Cynder responded.

_If you're wondering what the word online means, its just a simple word meaning that you can play around the world with other people. And we know that you don't have internet there, which is why me and my friends decided to give you guys a special roter that allows you to play online without the use of the internet. I won't spare you guys the confusion on what the internet is. You'll figure out soon. Anyway, this is the same procedure that you guys did to connect the PS2 and the television when you got it. The two works the same thing as the last gift. And the two controllers are wireless, so no need to plug it in. And just like the PS2, you can play with some people, depending on the games you play on. Once you guys plug in all this stuff, read the next note that you will need to do in the next step._

The three were amazed on the information within the letter.

"That is alot of information in one letter." Spyro looks at Cynder. "I wonder what games we're gonna play."

Sparx goes to a few games and inspects them.

"Whoa. Check these out, guys."

Spyro and Cynder went to where the dragonfly is, and saw the games next to the game. The first one they saw on the cover, is a picture of a decayed hand, with a thumb missing, and four fingers shown, with the title 'Left 4 Dead'.

"Left 4 Dead," pondered the black dragoness. "What's that?"

"Whatever these are, its looks pretty creepy." Sparx said looking at the picture.

The three looked at the next box, and saw that its the same decayed hand, only this one has two fingers shown. The title on it shows 'Left 4 Dead 2'.

"This just gets weirder and weirder when I see these." The dragonfly crings at the picture.

On the third game, they saw an image of a man figure in the shadows, holding two guns, but they couldn't see his face. The game is titled 'Call of Duty, Black Ops II'. Then, Sparx turned the box to see the image of men and zombies behind it.

"Whoever this guy is, he sure has a thing for these games." Cynder said.

"I agree. There's alot of games that guy sents us. I think we're going to have alot of fun with them." Spyro smiled at Cynder.

"Come on. Let's take these inside."

Spyro and Cynder placed the games and the console on the television and dragged it into the temple. They're going to have alot of fun playing the games they have received.

* * *

**Spyro: There you go everyone. The first chapter of us receiving a package from my brother. I know there's some people who had me be brothers with someone, but it doesn't matter for me. Anyway, this is a first story that we put together. Hope you guys like it, and we'll see you soon on the next chapter.**


	2. Setting the game console and profiles

**Spyro: Hey guys. I'm so glad to see that you guys are all enjoying the first chapter. I just wanna say that this is a great opportunity for me and Cynder to play online with people we don't even know, or if we might meet more fans too.**

**Cynder: *comes by* But as long as we have fun though. I'm glad we're going to play online with people.**

**Spyro: Me too. *kisses her***

**Cynder: Oh, Spyro. *looks at the audience* This next chapter will be about where me and Spyro set up the game, like how we did in Bizzleb's last story. The next one after this, is where we're going to be meeting the two people that we added them on the friendlists, to help us out a bit on the online games and stuff.**

**Spyro: So, I hope you guys enjoy the story. And remember that JD doesn't own me, Cynder, nor any characters from the Spyro the Dragon series. And Bizzleb owns Selema, which she will make her appearance eventually.**

* * *

Spyro and Cynder managed to carry everything into one of the temple's rooms. The two had the experience of _Déjà vu_ when they first got the PS2.

"Well, here we are again," said Spyro. "Just like the last time when we have the game."

"Well, if this console and television is the same as before, then it won't be hard to put it together." Cynder said.

Sparx huffed. "Yeah. And I also won't forget about what happened to me when I went near that screen."

Spyro and Cynder ignored the dragonfly and started putting the whole thing together, like they had with the PS2. Cynder had also read a small note about the controls.

_If you're going to ask if the XBOX controllers works the same was as the ones you played in the PS2, yes. These controllers are specially made for you both, considering you don't have thumbs. Once you set up the game and the television, listen to the next instructions on what to do when you turn on the game. This console is a bit more complicating than the PS2, considering how advanced it is. And remember that they're electronics, so you already know what to do._

"Cynder, where did you put the orb," asked Spyro.

"At the same room where you found it," Cynder replied.

In a few minutes, he brought back a small orb. Spyro then proceeded to fill it up with his electric power.

"All right. Now that got that done, let's see what this console has in store for us." Spyro goes to the power button.

"I gotta hide. I'm not getting shocked this time," Sparx hid behind a bed, as Spyro pushed the button. The three heard the XBOX 360 emit an air making sound within, and a small engine-like noise.

Sparx peeked out of the bed to watch the screen. The three then saw the screen turn on, and saw a small orb appear and a green beam came to the orb and zoomed into the screen. The orb now has a 'X' on it, and the title 'XBOX 360' appeared on it.

"Whoa…," Spyro, Cynder, and Sparx were amazed. Then, they saw the screen change to showing a menu in front of them, with the various options on it.

"Ok, now what do we do?" Cynder asked.

Spyro reads the instructions on what to do next. _"Alright. This next step requires you to sign into the XBOX live, if you wanna play online. The first thing you need to do, is put your profile name. A profile name, is something that all people use in games and other sites. I won't go into details on why we needed a profile name. Anyway, me and my friends had already chosen you some profile names you can use for XBOX. All you have to do, is sign in, put your profile name, and you're both good to go. Oh, and don't worry, we placed enough XBOX Live in the XBOX for about a year or so. If you need anything, you let us know. See you both in the game._

"Wow," Cynder was amazed on the information. "He and his friend planned everything."

"They sure did," nodded Spyro. "So, what profile names did they chose for us?"

"Uh, let's see." Cynder looks at the note and sees the profile names for her and Spyro. "It says here that your profile name, Spyro, is purpledragon4, and my profile name is skyqueen115."

Sparx snickered at the names, and stopped when he saw the two dragons glare at them. "What? You have to admit, those are funny names."

"I actually liked the names. They're not bad at all." Cynder looks at the screen, and it shows the profile naming list. "Alright. I'll put my name in first, and then you, Spyro."

Spyro nodded at Cynder, as she put her profile name first. Spyro went next and placed his profile name. The two were taken back to the main menu, and looked at the screen.

Cynder reads the letter again. _"Now that you have your profile name up, the next step you'll do is that you have to add our profile names, so that way, you'll know who we are when we meet to play online. By the way, there are a few games that you both can play by yourselves. We will send a couple more games and a few features added for the XBOX that will come real soon. As for the headsets, these are specially designed for you both. Once you have all that done, just put on your headsets for you both to talk to people, and let the fun begin. Have fun you two."_

After Cynder read the letter, she placed the profile names from the gamers that had sent them the games and television. The three were a bit confused when one of the profile names that was on the letter be called 'Dark X Grepher', and the other one is named 'RichardTerminator54'.

But, the three just go with the flow, and Cynder pushed the 'add friend' icon, and the two were added to their friend lists.

"You ready," Spyro asked to his mate.

"Ready for what," the black dragoness looked confused at Spyro.

"To play the game."

"Oh," she giggles in embarrasement. "Ready when you are."

Sparx rolled his eyes at them.

"Well, here we go."

Both Spyro and Cynder placed the special headsets for them and grabbed their own controllers to start their epic online gameplays.

* * *

**Spyro: Well, there it is. Me and Cynder are going to be ready to face off players in the online game real soon. We are going to be doing some solo or co-op games from XBOX.**

**Cynder: If you guys want any games that you think we should play in this story, let us, and JD, know in the reviews of what you think we should play. Or, if you wanna see a poll as well.**


	3. Choosing the game

**Spyro: Hello, and welcome back to another chapter of 'Dragons and Controllers II'. Last time where we left off, me and Cynder were getting ready to start the game. Anyway, in this chapter, me and Cynder are trying to see which games we should play first. ****Hope you enjoy this chapter, and DON'T forget to vote which games me and Cynder should start off first, and since me, Cynder, JD and the other guy are going to play online with us, it has to be one of the multiplayer games we can do on a few chapters. JD doesn't own me, Cynder, nor any characters from the Spyro the Dragon series. And Bizzleb owns Selema, his OC. Just remember, vote to see which games you wanna see us play first on the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

"I'm so excited about this," said the excited Spyro. "We get to play online with people from different worlds."

"Yeah," nodded Cynder. "I really am surprised how these guys can manage to make all this work. I just hope we do our best."

"If we did on the gameplay of our past, I'm sure we'll do our best on these games."

"Well, at least I don't have to be the one to play these games, considering how small I am." Sparx said.

Spyro chuckles. "Oh, Sparx."

Everything was set up for their first time to play online in the XBOX 360. They got the headsets, the controllers, the television and consoles are set up, and they made sure that everything is ready. Now, the last thing the two had to do, is to choose which games they should start off. There are so many variety of games they wanna play online or by themselves with, its hard to choose.

The two looked at each of the games they have from the mail. Call of Duty: Black Ops II, Left 4 Dead 1 and 2, Prototype, Halo games, Dead Space trilogy, Modern Warfare III, Gears of War Trilogy, DMC Devil May Cry, and many other games they haven't seen or heard of before.

"Gee, there sure are alot of games to choose."

"Yeah." Cynder grabs and looks at each of them. "I don't even know which one to start off with."

Spyro grabbed the Prototype game. "How about Prototype?"

"Or, how about," Cynder show Dead Space II. "Dead Space II?"

"I don't know. I thought we can try this game."

Cynder groaned. "This is hopeless. We'll never pick which game we can try."

"Let's check on the letters. Maybe it'll give us some sort of advice on which game we should try first."

"That's not a bad idea; Spyro." Cynder grabs the last letter and reads.

_Now that you have everything ready, the last think you have to do, is check if we're online. If we are, go to our profile and put 'Invite to Xbox Live Party'. Simply push the 'X' icon on your XBOX controllers, and it'll take you to the selection to do that. That way, we can chat with each other and we can choose which games we can play first. There will be at times where we won't be available, so it'll give you guys the option of either playing the games by yourselves, or with players; depending on which games you wanna try. This is just in case you guys are having trouble with the choosing of the games. Anyway, good luck and see you guys online._

"Well, that solves our little confusion with choosing which games we start with." Spyro acknowledged at his mate.

"Yeah, I guess its better than to choose which games to do. I mean, they could be really good, and its hard to choose one."

"Well, let's go ahead and do it."

"I wonder if they'll be able to give us advice on how to start it off." Cynder said in concern.

Spyro places a paw on Cynder's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll be fine." He then gave a kiss on Cynder's cheek.

"Oh, Spyro." giggled the dragoness.

"Alright, enough with the smooching, let's get into the action." said the impatient dragonfly.

"Sparx, can't you be a bit patient?" Spyro look at his dragonfly brother.

"Well, you know how I can be if you guys keep holding up the suspension of the game. Even though I don't wanna play a bit, though I want to." Spyro rolled his eyes at his little excuse.

The two then looked back into the screen and go to the home menu and go to the 'Friend' list. There, they saw our names, along with the online icon. They each put the invite to party, where they immediately go to the party section and put start a new party.

The two waited for about a few minutes to get us to respond, when they heard a voice from their headsets.

"Hello?"

The two dragons look up with a start and heard the voice via headset.

"Are you guys there?"

Spyro and Cynder were slient and looked at each other to see who would respond to the person on the chat.

"Are you Dark X Grepher?" Cynder finally spoke.

"Hey, there." The player said in excitement. "Yep, its me. The guy who sent you the package. I see you guys got it figured out, especially how that guy sent the PS2 to your home."

"Yeah. It was a bit more complicating on this console." Spyro said.

"Well, I'm glad you both are enjoying it. My friend is about to come online in a while. So, have you guys decided on what game we should play first?"

"Actually, we don't." Cynder spoke. "We were having a bit of a hard time to choose which game we should play online."

"That's okay, Cynder. I'll help you out. Oh, and by the way, instead of you guys calling me by my profile name, just call me, 'JD'."

"That's fine, JD." Spyro smiled.

"Well, I know which game we should play."

"Which one?" Cynder tilted her head from the question she asked.

"The game we will play first is..."

* * *

**Spyro: Ooh, a cliffhanger. I really am excited to see which game we'll start off first. JD may have a prediction of which game it may be, but it'll be up to you readers who saw this story. Go to JD's profile and vote which games we should start off with. You can choose up to two games, and the majority of the games you all had chosen will be the first thing we'll play on. But it has to be multiplayer first, since we wanna learn a bit of online experience. Hope you guys enjoy and we'll see you on the next chapter.**


	4. Brief reminder

**Spyro: *comes by* Hey readers. This is Spyro, and I just want to remind you guys about the story. I know there's some of you that are waiting for the fourth chapter, and I know you guys were waiting, but me and JD talked and we decided to send this little reminder that you guys have to vote on his poll, so that we'll know which games you want me and Cynder to play first. JD may post the story in a few days or so, depending on the majority of it. If he goes and posts the story, and there's people voting, he may have to redo the chapters for you guys. So, its best that you guys go to his poll and vote, before he puts the chapter up. And...**

**Excitement voice: *V.O., bored* Oh, its soooo booooorrring.**

**Spyro: *facepalms* Oh no...**

**Deadpool: *appears on the screen* Alright, purple boy. You had your chance of your little 'speech' with the authors. *pulls out a microphone* The talking time is over. Is this face, is this face is bothering you? DEAL WITH IT!**

**Spyro: Deadpool, you can't just barge in here, while I'm talking to the readers.**

**Deadpool: Yeah, that's real nice Spyro. Talk to my dick.**

**Spyro: *groans* You're such a pain.**

**Deadpool: Well, 'exxxxcccuse me' dragon boy. *looks at the readers* Alright, you FanFiction readers. I'm gonna tell you something that'll get you to vote.**

**Spyro: Here he goes again...**

**Deadpool: Ladies and gentlemen, I have a very special announcement to make. Who has two guns and has a video game that just came out? *points at himself* THIS GUY! That's right, I had gone into JD's profile and placed my game into the poll, so that you readers can vote for the two to play the game.**

**Spyro: What?! No, that's not what we...**

**Deadpool: So, if you readers want to see my *flexes his muscles* awesomeness, go to the poll and vote. *pulls out his guns* Vote or die, pal. You're choice. I'm about to change your fucking lives. *walks away***

**Spyro: *after he left* Phew. Glad he's gone. Don't worry about him, he won't do it.**

**Deadpool: *from a distance* I heard that!**

**Spyro: Anyway, this fourth chapter will be down, when the votes had been decided. We will see you guys on the next chapter.**


	5. Halo

**SpyroKing51: *comes by with Spyro* Hey readers. SpyroKing51 here, and I just thought I be here with my best buddy and brother, Spyro, to tell you guys about my best friend, JD, AKA JudgmentDragon25. I recently met him when I first send a PM message to him about this story. So, he thought he had me be friends with me, and boy, is he the best. We'd talk a lot, and we had a lot of things in common, well sorta.**

**Spyro: We just thought we come and tell you all that the chapter is up and running. This is just the part where the game is finally selected. The next chapter will show the gameplay of it. But before we get to that, we just wanna tell you something that you all are aware of. One word; SOPA.**

**SpyroKing51: That's right. SOPA's back everyone, and its worse than ever. We need you guys to go to the petition and have us eliminate that pest bill bully once and for all once again.**

**Spyro: Once the petition passes again, we won't have to worry about it for a long time. If it comes back, we'll be ready for them. Other than that, hope you guys enjoy it.**

**SpyroKing51: *hugs Spyro* You make the best intros ever, bro.**

**Spyro: Aww, thanks. *_toothy smile*_**

* * *

"Halo."

The two dragons heard the young man say the name of the came, in such curiosity, and confusion.

"Halo?" asked the perplexed dragoness.

"Yeah, its one of the games that you guys have", JD explained. "Its a really good game. There's Halo 3, Halo Reach and Halo 4. You should have those three beside you."

The two dragons looked around in the crate for the said games. And when they did, they found the games in the box and took it out. Halo 3 shows a masked warrior with green armor and a orange glass chamber helmet where it hides his face. Halo Reach shows a few soldiers standing there with guns, as the horizon sets down behind them. And Halo 4 has a picture of the same soldier from Halo 3, except in a different background. The two had never seen such art work and design of the game since their recent gameplay of 'Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragons'. The two continued aweing at the images with such astonishment.

"Wow." Spyro finally broke the silence. "These must be really great art work you guys did."

"Yeah, they did a great job on it, Spyro." JD said. "But wait till you see the gameplay. We're gonna start you guys on Halo 3, once my friend came."

Just then, they heard a sound coming from the XBOX Live Party.

"And he's here. I think you guys may know him. Say hi to Spyro, dude."

"Spyro? Is that you?" The familiar voice, known as the gametag 'SpyroKing', said to Spyro.

Spyro and Cynder's eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Ravonic" Spyro asked in surprise.

"Hey, bro. How's it going?" SpyroKing said.

"Wha-how did you know that we were gonna be here?"

"Well, JD told me about you guys getting the gift, so I thought that I come by and join a little gameplay with you guys.

"That's great to hear, Ravonic" Cynder said in excitement. "Its been a long time."

"Sure is, Cynder."

"Hey, what about me" complained Sparx.

Ravonic chuckles. "Sorry, Sparx. Didn't know you where there."

"Okay, guys. Enough, chit chat" JD interrupted. "Let's start playing Halo 3. Spyro, take out the disk the same way you both did when you got the game, and insert it into the game."

Spyro and Cynder nodded. Spyro grabbed Halo 3 disc and takes it out, while Cynder pushes the button to open the compartment to put the disc in. Spyro then place the disc on it, and pushes the button to close it.

They waited a few seconds, and saw the image of Halo 3 appearing on the side corner of where it had said 'Reading...' Spyro clicked on the 'A' button from his controller, and the screen darkened.

"So, JD. What's the purpose of the game" Cynder asked curiously.

"Its a first-person shooter game," JD started. "with a campaign, multiplayer and a shop where you guys use Microsoft points to purchase and download some additions to your XBOX. Since you guys are beginners, we're gonna help you learn how to shoot and fight. So, what we're going to do, is play multiplayer with a bunch of people, and we're going to see how you guys do."

"I guess it can be a good experience," said Cynder. "After all, we can use all the practice we can get on these games."

"You said it, Cynder."

The two dragons suddenly heard some music playing, along with the sound of a chorus singing, and saw the screen brighten and showing a moutain background, with the blue screen. In the front, is the name 'Halo 3', with the options. This is the main menu.*

"Wow..." Spyro said in astonishment at the title screen.

"Such beauty..." the dragoness said in admirement.

"Alright, guys. Let's start off with something easy. We're going to do a bit of multiplayer with some people. Its gonna be intense."

"We'll handle it, don't you worry" Spyro said in confidence tone.

"Alright, let's get started then you guys." I spoke in excitement.

"This is gonna be awesome, bro" Ravonic said in excitement as well.

"We're gonna have so much fun." Cynder says.

Spyro and Cynder then heard JD instruct them to go to the multiplayer menu and choose their characters. Their characters are customized in the same colored tone as their own. Spyro has his character in a purple suit and yellow visor, while Cynder has her character in a black suit with a purple helmet visor.*

"Alright, you guys. Here we go," JD then puts select match. "Your first match starts now."

"This, is gonna be fun." Spyro smiles in joy as the multiplayer started.

* * *

**Spyro: Well guys. That marks another fine chapter.**

**SpyroKing51: I'm glad that JD let me be in the story when he asked me. I'm so excited for this.**

**Spyro: You and me both, bro. *to the audience* Well guys. This is where we'll sign off. The next chapter will be us playing the game, and possibly we might suck, but we'll have fun, if there's no ragers or anything involved but there might be. See you guys.**


End file.
